


Terraforming Hacker

by Aj_writes_fanfic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Original work - Freeform, Other, Technology, Terraforming, problem solving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj_writes_fanfic/pseuds/Aj_writes_fanfic
Summary: ~``ORIGINAL INFORMATIONAL STORY``~With the A.R.E.P (Augmented Reality Environmental Planet) machine being hacked on the daily, only one person can figure it out. Miya Adsson.(==This story is considered informational and a school essay. I just thought that I might want to post it==)
Relationships: None





	Terraforming Hacker

**Author's Note:**

> Realistic writing is not my favorite or easiest for me to create.

Terraforming Hacker

A woman standing at 5’7 with black hair and green eyes, caramel like skin color, could be seen sitting behind a desk. This woman was Miya Adsson, the manager of a top secret NASA project. The project you may ask, is to inhabit the uninhabited planet, Mars.

Mars has shown on many occasions that it can be inhabited by humans if it is to be setted up correctly. The problem is, if things go bad within converting the planet, the difficulty of inhabiting Mars will increase by a ton. Physical damage could affect the planet's environment and even harm people that will be needed to stay on Mars.

That is why a machine called the A.R.E.P (Augmented reality environmental planet) is in the process of being tested.

The A.R.E.P simulates Mars environment and projects effects of the needed objects like plant like and oxygen on the planet Mars.

Miya Adsson is currently frustrated over recent failures in the machine. Incorrect data is being given and the machine malfunctions on too many occasions. Miya suspects that there is something wrong, not with the machine, but with workers. She suspects that someone is sabotaging the machine.

It was just a theory at first, but now she believes that is the problem. There is no other reason for all the malfunctions within the A.R.E.P.

The problem is finding the culprit. Miya wants to keep this information to herself and maybe a few trusted workers because if it gets out that there's a hacker, there will be panic and accusations.

“Well maybe we can upgrade the machine to recognize its own code..?” Miya thought out loud.

It was true, if the machine were able to set off an alarm when it detected unfamiliar coding or a bug, they could most likely discourage or even catch the invader within the act!

Miya popped up from her seat and rushed out of her office in the direction of the lab.

_____________________

A dark room was consumed within darkness once its only lights source was cut off. A man had closed his computer and stood up. The man’s height reached an intimidating 6’7. His fluffy, dirty blond hair seemed to sway with his movement. Light brown eyes searched the darkness, looking for something. The man in question walked forward and reached for a switch located on the wall.

He flicked it up as the room illuminated with light. John Cleff, a supposed worker in the facility, stretched his arms up over his head after another successful hack.

He had been sent in to stop any progress of completing the terraforming project because if they were to succeed, then the company that hired him were destined to lose profit. He had learned that they had to run multiple tests for data first in a machine, the A.R.E.P. 

So, ever since he’s arrived, he’s been hacking into the machines system and implanting incorrect data and bugs. He has always loved a challenge. That was why he never married, he didn’t want his partner holding him back.

He’s not dumb, no, far from it. He knows someone is destined to catch on to his scheme eventually. Sooner than later. He suspects only one person that would catch on this early.

Miya Adsson.

Miya Adsson is the woman put in charge of the A.R.E.P and is a natural leader. She’s intelligent and has a lot of patience that seemed to be running thin because of his interference within the project. She knows how to get followers. The only reason she's not in a higher position is that she refused to be moved up because it would interfere with her personal life.

John knows he has to be extra careful from here on out.

_____________________

It took a few weeks but she’s finished. After a lot of recoding and engineering she’s finally updated the code. The A.R.E.P is now able to detect foriegn coding and implanted bugs within its system. The A.R.E.P will sound an alarm when it is being hacked and will pinpoint the computer's location where it is being hacked from.

Now she just needed to rerun her test and await the alarm.

She informed the head of security that if the alarm were to go off, she would count on him to apprehend the invader.

Now all she needed to do was motivate her workers so that they would rerun the test that they had done multiple times. Of course she would leave out the part of a hacker within the building. Or else that would ruin her whole plan and they might never be able to have a chance to surprise the invader.

Miya was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see one of her newest workers, John Cleff. John was one of her laziest workers and always seemed unmotivated. He was smart though. He even riviled her own intelligents.

“Sorry, you had a look of deep thought. I thought that you needed to go to the testing room.” John said before walking the opposite direction.

Not being one to be rude, she called after him, “Thank you!” Before walking towards the lab.

This was it. She told herself. We can soon put an end to the invaders scheme.

She pushed open two white double doors and entered. She entered the control room and looked out from the glass. In the room below, few people rushed to prepare the machine while the rest of her workers sat in the control room, awaiting her signal.

After a few minutes, the workers exited the testing room while her team started to check on the controls. An hour into the test and everything was normal. Well until an alarm started blaring. Miya knew exactly what this meant. So she whipped out her personal phone and a walkie talkie that was only in sync with the head of security.

She turned on her phone while her team was panicking and shouted into her walkie talkie.

“The hackers on the third floor! Room 3B!”

She earned looks from her workers but she didn't care as she ran out the door.

__________________

So they decided to set up a trap? Smart. I bet that was set up by Miya.

John sat in his normal room. The room he would always hack from. He knew it was pointless to run. As long as they didn’t get any of his data, he’ll be fine.

He started to shut down his computer as he heard heavy footsteps approaching. His data was soon all deleted by the time the door was burst open. The head of security, who was named Ross, walked in with his weapon facing me. I slowly put my hands up as another person walked in. Miya Adsson. She had her arms crossed and strode beside Ross with confidence.

“John Cleff, you are under arrest for multiple suspected hacks within government files and infiltration within a classified project.” Miya stated.

“You caught me. I knew it would happen sooner or later, but atleast I delayed the final date.” I said cooly.

Ross walked towards me as I slowly stood up.

_____________________

I did it! Finally we can continue on with our research! I watched as John was taken out of the building and escorted into a police car.

Finally I can take more time off and actually relax.

“You did it Miya Adsson.” I muttered to myself.  
______________________

“Today we are gathered to celebrate a successful project that has been worked on for many years. We are now able to have humans safely live on Mars!” The announcer cheered into his microphone.

Many applause erupted from the crowd as the speaker began to speak again.

“Today, we will send families to Mars! Where they will be able to live without difficulty!”

The cheers of the crowd were drowned out by the roar of the rocket that was taking off. Many watched in awe as the rocket left the atmosphere.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
